Aaron Collins' Film-tier Chapter 2
by Psychoflop
Summary: Andrey searches for the right people...to rob a train


Chapter 2: Partners in Crime

11 AM – Brandon gave his statement first to Sheriff Tong. It was a truthful representation of everything that happened that morning (except for the plot to rob a train to barter Vodka for film), and the Sheriff was satisfied, dismissing Brandon (who returned to his Inn room). Isaac then took Andrey's statement, which was a near-exact duplicate of Brandon's. Isaac however, was not entirely believing things:

"You're leaving a part of it out."

Andrey shook his head, "Not at all Isaac, that's what happened"

"But not all of what happened, is it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sheriff."

"I don't have to guess as to why you were even there to begin with. The film would be of great interest to you and Lindsay was just thinking of you. But with all due respect Mr. Iskanov, it is QUITE rare for 2 gentlemen to get along so well socially after an auction where they were bidding against each other not 1 hour prior."

Andrey searched his mind in desperation for an explanation, finding one: "As I said in my statement, I'm not a regular bidder. I believe in sportsmanship."

Isaac actually took a moment to think about it, then dismissed it. "No, this was a business meeting. An Illegal business meeting, Brandon wants something to bring back to the ghost continent that is North America, and it's not film. But the only thing Khabarovsk has in abundance regularly is...Alcohol."

Andrey tried to hide his worry, Isaac caught it.

"The trans-siberian railway. You're going to rob it of its' vodka, aren't you?"

Andrey gave up, Isaac was that good. "OK, you got me. But as our constitution states, you cannot arrest a person of anything until after they've committed the crime. So what way will you be circumventing that law?"

"Who says I want to stop you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The Aborussianal Mafiya hide behind a lot of red tape, loopholes and abuse the freedoms a libertarian society. I've been looking to hit them where it hurts for years. So, how can I help?"

Andrey was relieved (to say the least) that Isaac was taking a stand against his adversaries, "I'll need a lot of people to pull this off. And not everyone will be needed on the train itself when I rob it, in fact I think I may need an equal number of people in town to distract the Mafiya from their Morse code machines."

Isaac nodded, "I couldn't agree more. You'll need at least 7-10 people on the train and an equal amount to stay here. Hell, we can find almost everyone we need at the saloon across the street, and the town shooting gallery. Maybe others could be found after the fact around town: The bank, barber, the doctors office etc."

Andrey smiled, "I say we start at the Saloon."

High Noon – The Tourist Saloon was the cornerstone of Khabarovsk. Everyone gathered there regardless of whether they were Russian by blood or immigration. Best liquor (though Isaac was sober and Andrey was a light drinker at most), poker (7 card stud was the preferred game), and bar girls (who ALWAYS give you what you paid for) in town. Isaac and Andrey entered to a bar that silenced itself upon their presence. Isaac was mildly amused: "Not here for a bust, go back to what you were doing." They did, knowing Isaac to not lie to his town's citizens. Andrey leaned over to him and whispered, "Who first?"

Isaac pointed, "The owner. If she's interested, she can show us to the others who would do it. If she's not I can smooth things over by busting 2 or 3 other saloons and handing her the booze I confiscate. At least the Tourist doesn't deal with Opium addicts..."

Laurie (the saloon owner), approached them. "Good day Sheriff, would you like the Cola I owe you?"

"Yes please, and 1 for my friend here. When you have a few minutes of free time we would like you to join us."

"Certainly, I'll due a lap around the place to check on my various departments, grab the colas and sit with you."

Laurie walked around, the poker table was making rubles hand over fist, the top girls were mostly upstairs with...clients and the bar was fully stocked, grabbing the colas she went through her near 30 years as the owner of the Tourist. She ran a loose establishment, trusting her staff to carry themselves with minimal involvement from her. But something struck her as odd, Sheriff Isaac had been in law enforcement for around a decade and had never asked to join him when he made his visits. She was a businesswoman pushing 60 years of age, silver hair, grey eyes, and in great health for someone her age. She thought she had seen it all, but this invitation made her anxious, to say the least. She poured the 2 colas and took them to Isaac and Andrey

"Here you go gentlemen. Now what can I do for you?"

There were many ways Isaac could go about this...unique proposition. He elected to go the way of Laurie's sense of business. "Have the Aborussianals been bothering you as of late?"

Laurie nodded, "They take at least 1 bottle of each type of booze I get per week. I don't like closing up my shop for 2 days because I'm out of alcohol. It's bad for both my books."

Isaac nodded in sympathy, knowing that Laurie (like most saloon owners in town) kept 2 sets of books: Barter and Cash. It was not uncommon to see a regular customer double as a dishwasher in the back sometimes. Isaac, just skipped the rest of his speech and just asked, "Want some barter back?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"We hit the train and take the vodka."

"I don't think I would be good in that situation. To tell you the truth, my eyes are starting to fail me."

"No, of course not. We need you to open early the day we do things. The Mafiya will come in and you just keep them busy while we pull off the train job."

Laurie took a deep breath, "OK, I can do that. I've been getting up early as of late anyway."

Andrey then took around the saloon, it was deeply stained brown, grey and red across each wall, bar, table and chair (depending on age). He noticed a table sectioned off for poker, a dark brown piano, a large bar all along the western wall, a spiral staircase near the south end leading to "private rooms", the main entrance to the east, and a small stage on the north end. All featuring people, and lots of them. "Madam Laurie, we would like to ask your staff ourselves if they're in. And all who want in will need to come to my office tonight after you close. We will be talking to no more than 1 or 2 at a time, but the bartender, at least 2 of the girls, your best gambler, your piano player/singer...and...hmm...do you have a cooler?"

Laurie nodded with enthusiasm, "Just got him. He was tired of working multiple bars in the republic of Ireland. He drifted across 2 continents looking to settle down, we came to a half cash/half goods deal and drafted up a contract."

A ruckus came out of 1 of the rooms upstairs followed by 3 men stumbling out. 2 of them looked drunk (or even worse), the other was a tall, solid built, red-haired mountain of a man. Laurie smiled, "That's my cooler. I'll go get him for you."

Isaac raised his hand in objection, "No thank you. Let's see how he handles this, I will have to talk to him later anyway regarding this."

By now everyone in the Tourist was focused on watching the cooler at work, as this was his first challenge since he arrived in town. His name was Trevor Coulthurst, but was nicknamed "T" due to carrying himself in a soothing manner, even by cooler's standards. "Gentlemen, we don't let the girls get double-teamed, I'm going to have to ask you both to leave."

1 of them, a grey-haired shorter man who had half of his teeth still in his head (at most) laughed at Trevor, "And if we don't?"

Trevor noticed Isaac, "Then you'll be dealing with the Sheriff more than you will be dealing with me. And I don't think you want that when I've already seen an Opium bag on each of you worth a decade in the gulag."

"Not illegal to own the Imperial Chinese stairway to heaven."

"For personal use, yes. But you kept offering it to one of the girls AFTER she declined. That's attempted murder with the amount you're both carrying."

The second man (a blonde, somewhat more presentable, likely the other guy's son) took a swing at Trevor, he ducked and let his momentum lead to the puncher hitting his head against the wall rendering him unconscious. The older gentlemen attempted a roundhouse kick (which surprised everyone in the bar except Trevor, who just dropped to a knee and punched the guy square in the ribs). "Gentlemen, I am detaining you both until..."

Isaac raised his voice and tossed Trevor some keys, "...no you're not. Cells 5 and 6 in my office are free. Take them in yourself, I trust you. But bring me back the keys when you're finished."

Trevor nodded, "Thank you sir. OK gentlemen, out we go."

As soon as Trevor exited the place, business resumed as normal. Andrey and Isaac were very impressed, especially Andrey who turned to the sheriff, "He would be great for the train."

"I concur."

The bartender took a rare voyage out from behind the bar and approached Isaac, "Isn't it against regulation to hand the cooler the keys without you putting them in handcuffs?"

"Normally yes, but if I judge the cooler to have neutralized the threat on his own, I can overlook cuffs. Are you on break now?"

The bartender nodded.

"Would you please join us?"

"Certainly, nice to finally meet you Sheriff, I'm Damon. Hi Andrey, thanks for the portrait of my Dad."

Andrey nodded, "My pleasure."

Damon took his seat, he was also red-haired, but much shorter. He also had a peculiar method of overdressing for his job, he was the most professional appearing of any bartender in Khabarovsk, if not all of Russia. "So what should we talk about?"

Andrey leaned forward, "We already brought this up with Laurie but, we're sticking up 1 of the Vodka Trains."

Damon smiled, knowing that would hurt the A.M., he leaned back in his chair, the sunlight shining on his lip which was swollen. Isaac took notice, "What happened?"

"I took a shot from a Mafiya soldier trying to protect some gin. Without Trevor, something in me may have been broken. Want do you need me to do?"

Isaac took the conversation lead "Just start work early the day of the job, and pour the Mafiya anything you can to keep them busy...and drunk. Meet us at my office after you close to hear the whole plan."

Damon nodded, "Done. Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen I need to use the outhouse behind our saloon."

Andrey and Isaac nodded, dismissing him. They had no time to talk as an older, yet still strikingly beautiful woman entered through the saloon doors. She surveyed her audience, and came up with a set list for her piano and voice.

"Did I miss anything?"

Isaac chimed in, "Yeah, Trevor cooled down 2 at once."

Sherry shuddered, she was very non-violent. Some would even call her a pacifist, she took a look at the inside of the piano, and satisfied with the inner tunings, she took a seat on a custom made bench complete with dragon inlay. Laurie leaned over and whispered, "You can start late, the sheriff and Andrey want to talk to you."

Sherry nodded and walked over, "I normally don't do requests boys, but I'll hear you out."

Isaac nodded and pushed out a chair with his foot, "It's not a request of music. Your reputation of going from memory is legendary. Please, sit."

Sherry took her seat, intrigued. "What's on your mind, Sheriff Tong?"

"My associate, Mr. Iskanov..."

Andrey nodded, Isaac continued, "...is planning to heist some Vodka from the A.M."

Sherry had a look on her face that was a mix of relief and anxiety, "I'll help, but only in a non-violent way. I can't stand guns, in fact just looking at a gun gives me Visions of Suffering...angst, if you will."

Andrey shook his head, "We need nothing like that. At least, not from you. Just come in early and do a double set. I know your voice can take it."

Sherry simply grinned, "Finally, I can dust off some older material."

Isaac's eyes widened, "You have enough songs to do a double?"

Sherry nodded, "2 or 3 more songs...or even 1 mini-symphony and I could just pull of a triple."

Andrey smiled, "You are classically trained, yes?"

Sherry nodded once more, saying nothing. Isaac resumed his queries, "Would you care to hear the details at my office tonight?"

"I would, thank you."

"Great, that's all we wanted."

"Thank you boys, for taking my needs of peace into consideration."

"You're welcome."

Sherry excused herself, just as Damon was coming back from the outhouse to return his duties of bar-tending. Sherry was a cheerful lady, classy in every way 1 can imagine. Isaac shared her dreams of a weapon-free libertarian society, even if it meant if his job was obsolete. Isaac and Andrey refrained from staring too long as she opened with her popular "Imperial Chinese Blues", a complex, yet popular piece of sad music that respected the music theory and scales supplied by the orient. How she bartered to learn all of this was a mystery to all.

"Good afternoon boys, care for some pleasures?" Came the voices of 2 women. 1 was a brunette who was tall, energetic and known for accommodating unusual requests in her private chambers. The other was a dirty-blonde who (as Isaac understood it), only in this line of work to make enough money to retire somewhere in the Ghost continent. Isaac became nervous, Andrey took over, "Yes we would Kate and Susan, but none that require going upstairs. You're both probably still shaken up over those 2 opium den fiends."

They each took a seat, Susan looked more visibly shaken than Kate. "I don't do doubles. Not even if the money or goods are right. I can never focus on pleasing 2 people at once, I get too caught up with and the other just gets lost. Plus, I have never partaken in opium, and I never will. I've seen it end too many people, some even die from taking too much."

Kate nodded as she took out a cigar and lit it, "I won't chase the dragon either. But if they had been in my chambers I'd take them both for a bonus. I need a challenge in my sex life."

Isaac gulped, and was relieved that the smoke was avoiding him.

Susan turned to Kate and whispered, "Is this the cop who we're supposed to give freebies to?"

Kate nodded, "He made his first arrests here when he detected that our shipments of water for the horse troughs outside had false bottoms in the barrels. He pried them open and found several children, barely alive, heading for the Japakorean slave trade. He saw to it that every child returned home safely, the Saloon eternally has tabs with him since."

Isaac didn't like this much praise, but this writer would be lying if he said that the sheriff didn't take advantage of his privileges...once in a while. "Ladies, can we get down to business?"

Susan and Kate stopped their private chat, "Always."

Andrey noticed some mild scarring on both of the girls necks, "My god ladies, who did that to you both?"

Kate and Susan switched to looks of shame, "We don't like to talk about it"

Isaac whispers to Andrey, "Some older members of the A.M. and they were dealt with very swiftly."

Andrey nodded, "Say no more, we can't ask you to come in early and...distract the Mafiya while we rob a train."

Kate stated (quite seriously), "We'll do it. Even the bosses and under-bosses of the Mafiya despised the attempted rape on us."

Andrey breathed a sigh of relief, "Nice to know that even evil has standards."

Isaac nodded, "It was the only time that the Mafiya handed me several of their own. With a note attached to 1 of them that told me I could deal with them as I like."

Susan looked at Isaac with weary, "Just 1 of them at a time, right?"

Isaac nodded, So did Andrey.

Kate pointed at 2 men leaving the poker table and suggested, "Hopefully we can bleed the rest of their wallets dry."

Susan snorted in derision, "If not, we could always barter a silver mine away from them."

Kate smiled, "Love your style Susan, pardon us boys."

Isaac nodded as the ladies took their leave, "Come on Andrey, for this next one we'll need to play his game."

Andrey followed Isaac, not quite sure what he meant. But everyone in this town knew who Allan Mcninch was. He was the main 7-stud talent in town, his keen mind kept him over every other card player in town. Allan was shuffling the cards as Isaac and Andrey approached him

"The cop and the photographer, how nice, welcome to my game. I was hoping to keep playing."

Isaac took out 2 crumpled up 10000 ruble bills, "2 stacks of chips, mixed denominations, 1 for each of us. 25 Ruble ante, 50 Ruble bring-in bet, 100 Ruble full bet, no wild cards, high only, game on?"

Allan nodded and smiled as he arranged the stacks as Isaac asked, "This must be serious, normally you don't sit at my table."

Isaac countered, "Doesn't mean I don't respect what you do, Poker is an honest trade according to our laws."

Allan smiled and handed the deck to Andrey, "Know how to play, photo man?"

Andrey laughed, then re-shuffled the deck...1-handed...splitting the 52 cards into 3 semi-even piles. Even Allan was impressed, they anted up as Andrey dealt 2 cards face down, 1 face up to each player. After the cards were dealt, Allan commented, "OK, I'm the bring-in bet with the 2 of diamonds. Andrey, your turn to act."

Andrey looks down at a measly King of spades and 2 of hearts in the hole to go with his 10 of clubs face-up, "Fold." "Isaac, will you raise to a full bet or fold?"

Isaac takes a look at his 1st 3 cards (4 of spades face-up, 9 of spades and clubs are face down), "Raise to a full bet." Allan checks his cards twice, confirming that he still has a 3 and king of hearts to go with his 2 of diamonds, "Fold." Isaac wins the first pot of 225 rubles, setting aside 11 to go to the saloon (5% cut of each hand is customary in Russian establishments choosing to offer poker). Andrey leans over to Allan while handing the cards over to Isaac to shuffle up and deal, "We have a proposition for you."

Allan panicked while exclaiming, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me get used to the game before we talk about other matters."

Andrey looked puzzled, Isaac nodded (signalling him to hold off for a couple of hands) as everyone anted up and he dealt. Isaac was his own bring-in showing the 3 of spades, Allan looks at his 7 and King of Diamonds to go with a 5 of hearts and folds, saying nothing. Andrey joins him, folding an 8 of hearts, 3 of diamonds and 10 of clubs. Isaac rakes in 125 rubles, setting aside 6 for the house cut. Allan rarely lost 2 hands in a row, but knew that while bluffing Andrey might work, bluffing Isaac was a lost cause. Allan tried to get Isaac to lower his guard, "Nice hand, Sheriff."

Isaac remained stoic as he handed Allan the cards, "Your deal, sir."

Everyone anted and Allan shuffled and dealt (fighting an urge to ask Andrey how he could shuffle 1-handed), he was his own bring-in bet with the 8 of hearts. Andrey silently raised to a full bring-in bet (10 of diamonds face-up, 7 of diamonds and clubs face-down), Isaac folds (King of diamonds face-up, 9 of diamonds and 4 of clubs face down), Allan folds (King of clubs and 5 of hearts are face down to go with his 8 of hearts). Andrey rakes in his 225 rubles, then sets aside 11 rubles for the house cut.

Allan was beginning to get frustrated, "You're not trying to double-team me, are you boys? That's 2 years in the gulag if you cheat at gambling, plus another year for conspiracy."

Andrey shook his head no as he demonstrated his 1-handed, 3-way shuffling technique again, Isaac re-assured Allan by saying "Penalties are triple for a Sheriff." Allan nodded, satisfied.

By now a crowd had gathered. Laurie was surprised that Allan was losing for once, Sherry had stopped performing as no one was focused on her anymore, Damon was working the crowd taking orders. Even Kate and Susan were watching from upstairs, having satisfied 2 more. Everyone anted, Andrey dealt the cards. Andrey tossed in the bring-in bet (3 of spades) quite casually. Isaac folds (6 of clubs face-up, 7 of diamonds and Queen of clubs face-down). Allan decides to try to bluff Andrey out of the hand by raising to a full bet (Allan has King of diamonds face-up, Ace and 7 of clubs face-down), Andrey just calls (his 1st 3 cards are the 3, 4 and 10 of spades) bringing the pot to 325 rubles. Andrey burns a card by dealing it face-down away from the other cards (standard procedure to eliminate cheating by dealers) and deals the 4th card face up to Allan and himself, Allan catches a King of Diamonds, Andrey catches a King of Spades. Allan (with the slightly better up cards), leads with a bet of 100, Andrey again just calls with his 4 to a flush draw. Pot is now 525, Andrey burns another card and deals a 5th card face-up to Allan and himself. Allan catches an Ace of diamonds (making a pair of aces counting his hole cards, and 3 cards to a flush), Andrey catches a 6 of spades (completing his flush already). Allan bets 100, Andrey raises 100, Allan re-raises 100, Andrey decides to trap Allan by calling, pot is now 1,425 rubles. Andrey deals card #6 (the last face-up card). Allan catches a King of Hearts (giving him 2 pair), Andrey catches a 7 of spades (making his flush even higher). Allan bets 100 while saying "I doubt you caught a 5th spade.", Andrey calls while saying, "I doubt you can make your full house to beat me." making the pot 1625. Allan successfully hides his "Oh shit" expression in his mind as Andrey deals a 7th card face-down. Laurie announces, "On card #7, there is no maximum number of times 1 can raise." Spectators are now placing bets amongst themselves (which is perfectly legal as long as said betting is mutually agreed upon, no one gets hurt in any physical way and the bet is honoured after the fact). Allan takes a Queen of Diamonds (No help to him), Andrey catches a 9 of Spades (once again, making his flush sweeter). Allan bets 100, Andrey calls while saying, "which of my 3 hidden spades would you like me to win with?" to a decent applause as Allan folds his hand without showing his Aces and Kings, Queen high (signalling defeat). Andrey takes his 1825 rubles, giving the house 91 rubles.

"Nice hand." commented Sherry, "Nice to see a hand go all the way for once."

Isaac chuckled as he began shuffling the cards, "Oh Madam Ripa, I am aware that you're no slouch at the game yourself."

Sherry sighed, lamenting that she couldn't play often due to her singing. Isaac deals after everyone antes, Isaac pays the bring-in (3 of hearts), Allan raises to a full bet (Jack of hearts up, 8 of hearts and 10 of spades down). Andrey says "I think I'll take this one off." and folds a 4 of spades, 9 of diamonds, and 2 of hearts. Isaac re-raises (he has the 6 of clubs and 3 of clubs face-down to go with his 3 of hearts face-up), Allan calls. Isaac deals a 4th card face-up, Allan catches a Jack of Diamonds (pairing 1 of his hole cards), Isaac catches a 3 of spades (giving him a pair of 3's showing and 3 of a kind overall). Isaac leads with 100, Allan calls. Isaac deals card #5, Allan catches a 9 of spades (open ended straight draw), Isaac catches a 6 of spades (filling a house, and short of Allan catching consecutive Jacks or Isaac folding in a lapse of stupidity, the win). They both check (which confuses the crowd to no end).

Susan turns Kate and asks, "Why did neither bet on 5th street?"

Kate grins, "Isaac was trying to induce Allan to bet, Allan likes free cards."

Isaac deals card #6, Allan catches a Queen of clubs (completing the straight and sending him to his doom short of a miracle fold by him), Isaac catches a meaningless ace of spades and calls. The pot is now 1025 as Isaac deals the last card (Laurie again announcing that the number of raises is unlimited). Allan takes a King of Spades, Isaac a 10 of diamonds. Isaac opens, Allan raises...Isaac sighs and says, "Let the Ramming and Jamming begin."

Damon stops taking orders long enough to ask Sherry, "Why did Isaac just say that?"

Sherry whispers, "Because the game is not played as No-Limit stakes, they technically have to keep raising by 100 multiple times until 1 is all-in."

No one knew how big the pot got, but Isaac won with his 3's over 6's full house over Allan's straight. It was the biggest loss of Allan's life, but as Isaac set aside a few hundred rubles in the house cut, Allan stood up and shook his hand out of respect. The crowd had broken, leaving only Allan, Andrey and Isaac at the table.

"Now what was that proposal you were talking about?" asked Allan

"We're hitting 1 of the Vodka trains in a few days. You want to play cards with the A.M. in the morning?"

"Indeed. Hope I clean them out while you clean them out."

Andrey and Isaac laughed as Trevor re-entered the saloon, "Here's your keys back, Sheriff. They're in your custody. I also filled out my deposition already. It's actually quite similar to the ones in Ireland or on the ghost continent." Isaac smiled and nodded, appreciative of a cooler that knew what he was doing. Trevor noticed that between Sherry singing with more reservation, the staff and overall crowd acting more quietly, that something had happened in his absence.

"Someone die?" asked Trevor.

Damon came around fresh colas for Isaac and Andrey, "Allan went 5 hands without winning. According to Laurie, that's never happened before."

Trevor's eyes widened, "Wow, sorry I missed it."

Damon took his leave (knowing that Trevor was next to be asked), Isaac motioned Trevor to have a seat. Trevor took it, "what else can I do for you?"

Isaac chose his words carefully, "Is it against the code of the coolers to steal?"

Trevor winced, showing that there was some ambiguity in the code he followed, "It is wrong to steal from a person or people of which are innocent of crime. However, stealing from a criminal or organized criminal society is pretty much the only way I get some of the booze back that the A.M. confiscates from this place. Why?"

Andrey leans forward, "We're jacking 1 of the Vodka trains."

Trevor semi-restrains a smile, "I see. And I assume you need me here that morning to maintain an illusion of business being usual in the eyes of the A.M?"

Isaac was quick to correct Trevor despite the fact that he was half-right, "Actually, we need you on the train itself."

Trevor tilted his head sideways in confusion, "Why?"

Andrey felt a need to explain, "Because the train we're robbing will have some civilian cars on it, maybe even sleeper cars. We want someone on the train who can calm the non-mafiya people down. We don't wish to harm a single civilian."

Trevor nodded, "Nor do I. I'm in but will need more manpower behind us."

Isaac nodded as both Andrey and Isaac stood up to exit, "We're heading to the shooting gallery now to get just that. Come to my office tonight."

Trevor nodded in acceptance, shaking both Isaac's and Andrey's hands. They finished their colas, left some rubles to cover the bill/tip, and headed outside, not knowing that a man in black was following them close behind.

4 PM – The noise at the town shooting gallery was deafening (even by the standards of guns), a by-product to the gas used to propel the bullets of the 7-shot Nagant pistols. All 6 shooters were firing them today, even comparing fired-on targets amongst themselves: Melinda Hughes was the first to successfully crank the target paper back to her to collect, "5 chest shots, 2 head shots.", Then came Jason Carman's target, "4 chest shots, 3 head shots." Then came Aaron Langemann's, "3 chest shots, 4 head shots.", Then came Harley Pakula's, "2 chest shots, 5 head shots.", Adam Debideen's "1 in the throat, rest in the head.", Then last but not least was Mr. David Flannagan's target, "7 head shots...again."

Everyone who wasn't David pretended like they weren't impressed, but secretly, they all were. Then they were interrupted by the owner of the place, "New shooters, coming in." which aroused suspicion from the 6 already in the room, "All 6 positions are already taken!" exclaimed Harley (the 1 who was by far the youngest).

"We're not here to shoot, we're here to talk to you." said Isaac as he and Andrey entered the room.

"Come to shoot with us real gunslingers for a change, Sheriff?" asked Adam.

"Maybe later, coming back to our high school reunion, Adam?"

Adam shook his head, Melinda interjected, "I might"

Jason looked at Andrey oddly, "Don't you just shoot photos?"

Andrey shook his head, "I do have a little experience with guns, Mr. Carman. But I'm nowhere near as skilled as any of you. We've come to hire you...all of you?"

Aaron Langemann balked at the idea, "A Sheriff hiring guns? How big is this job?"

Isaac stated (quite coldly), "We're jacking a Vodka train. Your reputations will all go up so high you'll be hired for a lot of jobs after the fact. That will in fact, be your payment. Your job will be to control the passengers and subdue any Mafiya on board."

All 6 gunslingers took a moment to think of the ramifications of working a job so big, they'll be guaranteed work for life. They all said, "Agreed."

Isaac then turned to Aaron Langemann and asked, "We're going for a coach, can you drive?"

Aaron nodded, "Of course."

The owner, re-entered, announcing, "New shooter coming in."

Adam looked at Isaac and asked, "1 of yours?"

Isaac shook his head, as did Andrey. A man in black entered the room, long black coat, hat, hair, the works. Everyone recognized him, but Andrey asked, "Now what exactly is James Ford, the town undertaker doing following us?" Isaac took a second to make his deductions, then announced. "I was on my way to his office to settle the body count for the week when the fight broke out at the Ingression. It's standard practice to go over how many died, of what causes and so on. When I never arrived, the undertaker grew concerned."

James tapped his nose twice and smiled, "Very good, Sheriff. I also overheard your plan, and I want in."

The gunslingers laughed, as did Andrey and Isaac. James was happy to oblige with an explanation, "The Mafiya give me too much work. I would like my job to be a lot quieter."

Isaac understood, but retorted "I appreciate your desire, but this is not your affair. You don't even carry a gun as I am given to understand."

James produced a Nagant pistol of his own. Isaac fetched a target sheet, placed it on the line and cranked it half the total distance of the lane (25 meters). He then took out his gun, fired a single shot and cranked the target back to him. It showed that his 1 shot hit the target square in the nose. James shook his head, took the target sheet, placed it on the line and cranked it the full 50 meters. James checked to see that he had a full 7 shots, and began shooting with rapid succession. He smiled as he cranked the target back to him, pretty much already knowing the outcome: 1 shot in each eye, and 5 in the mouth. Thus turning Isaac's hit into a smiley face. David Flannagan looked horrified, "You drew a picture with the shots? Do you sleep with that gun?"

James (without missing a beat), answered "I would if I slept. My weakness is that I can't shoot up close. So I'll ride with whoever we hire to drive the coach with all of us inside and pick off any Mafiya who ventures outside the train. Agreed?"

They nodded. Andrey, satisfied with what transpired, said, "We're done here. Meet us at Isaac's office tonight for full details, we have a couple of more people to talk to."

The gunslingers resumed their practice, Isaac and Andrey continued to their next destination, James went back to his office.

5 PM – The Khabarovsk Savings & Loan had another busy day, and Rob Wilkinson was eager to close up the place as it was a Sunday afternoon. He lead a quiet life, and was perfectly happy to have a half-day to himself. He dismissed his co-workers a half-hour prior and had just finished the books. He was just about to lock the back door when a bell rang in the front, Rob headed out to tell them that he was closing, only to see Sheriff Tong.

"Afternoon Sheriff, why are you accompanying Mr. Iskanov? Is he having problems with the Mafiya again?"

"He is, in fact I'm helping him to plan a train robbery."

"The Sheriff is becoming an outlaw?"

"At least I'm honest about it."

"What do you need me for? To launder money or something?"

"No. We need you to borrow your coach. The 30-seater."

"What for?"

"To carry everyone to intercept the train. Then later the Vodka."

Rob locked up the front door (not his pattern), and made the "follow me" motion to Andrey and Isaac (which they followed). They went out the back door and saw an older but perfectly kept coach. Neither Isaac or Andrey could guess how big it was, but Isaac had a bit of a dilemma. Rob needed to stay here to handle any members of the Aborussianal Mafiya that came in to do withdrawals, deposits or other transactions, leaving him the only 1 who could drive it. After a moment's thought, he decided to tell him later, for now: "Meet us at my office tonight, I'll explain everything."

Rob nodded, "not a scratch on it, it's been in my family since we came here from the ghost continent."

Isaac nodded in kind, "of course not, most of the space will be empty on the way, then it'll be mostly Vodka barrels on the way back."

Rob shook Isaac's hand, "I'll hold you to that."

Andrey stepped forward, "We have a driver already, Mr. Langemann..."

Rob smiled, "Only driver I trust other than myself."

Andrey continued, "Good. Just open your bank as per usual and keep the A.M. busy"

Rob grinned, knowing that this plan will hurt his least favourite customers, "With pleasure."

Rob then went back inside the bank and grabbed a bag of his personal belongings, locking the back door behind him. As they walked around the back of the bank towards the main street, Rob asked, "How many more do you have left to ask?"

Andrey went through his memories of the day, "2 more than we're heading back to Isaac's office."

Rob smiled, "good luck, I have to head home to cook supper and I think it's the opposite way that you guys are heading."

Isaac nodded in agreement, "It is, thanks."

They parted company.

6 PM - "OK, hair is swept. Ready to head home."

Krystal Welsh was the only hairdresser in Khabarovsk, and while she had every right to make her establishment, "Barter only" or "Rubles only", she worked out a middle ground: Mondays, Wednesdays and Friday were for the money customers while Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays were for the customers who wished to deal in trade (Sundays were her day off, the town honoured it, even the Mafiya). A knock came on her door, she pointed at a closed sign she had made herself a few years prior.

And the Sheriff showed Krystal his badge, she opened immediately.

"Sheriff, Mr. Iskanov, you 2 aren't scheduled until next week."

"It's not about our hair." replied Andrey

Krystal raised an eyebrow in intrigue, "Come in."

Isaac and Andrey entered, the Sheriff quickly noticed her appointment book open and on her desk, "How many of the A.M. are you cutting hair for in 4 days?"

Krystal took a moment to thumb through her pages, "7: 5 for hair, 2 shaves. Why"

Andrey leaned forward, "Can you open early and take more?"

Krystal frowned, "I could, but I really don't enjoy dealing with them. No matter how well they pay me."

Isaac nodded in sympathy, "You won't have to take a day off and come with us but we're robbing their Vodka and..."

"I'm in, at least I don't have to physically be at the robbery. In fact I'll come with you to my husband's office to get him involved too. I was heading there anyways. Give me 2 minutes to lock up the shop?"

Andrey and Isaac smiled and simultaneously exclaimed, "Excellent"

6:30 PM - "Can't I have just 1 day where I don't have to send my best friend James a corpse?"

Justin looked (and was exhausted), he didn't have the luxury of setting anything resembling his own schedule, for he was the Khabarovsk town doctor and surgeon. He was on-call 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, in fact he actually had to live in a small apartment directly above his office (accessible via a very primitive ladder). If anyone needed him, they could simply pull a rope connected to a bell directly above his bed. He was thankful that Krystal simply knocked on his door (he had been a victim of many a kid's prank that week, and sadly it was legal).

"Come on in honey, you must be cold and what are you doing with the Sheriff and the Photographer we hired for our holiday photo to send to our family back home?

Krystal was happy to oblige her husband, "Remember how you've always wished someone would get even with the Aborussianal Mafiya?

Justin nodded.

Krystal smiled, "They're robbing 1 of the Vodka trains in a few days."

Justin's eyes lit up like a kid on festivus morning, "I'll help any way I can. But only if you make it a by-law that says anyone caught pulling on my bell without a legitimate medical reason gets fined."

Isaac sighed, "I've already filled out the paperwork. If only because I can only imagine how tired and light a sleeper you are, sir."

Justin breathed a sigh of relief, "OK, what do I need to do?"

Andrey took over, "Just open up shop early, do you have any Mafiya appointments?"

Justin looked over at his appointment book, much like his wife had done not too long ago. "Just 1. But he is my 1st of the day so."

Krystal gave her husband a hug and said, "Just keep him busy, honey. We're going to Isaac's office later on tonight."

Justin was looking forward to leaving his practice, but hoped everyone in town stayed healthy for a couple of hours.

9 PM – Jason, Aaron L., Harley, Adam, Trevor, Melinda, David, Damon, Kate, Krystal, James, Allan, Laurie, Rob, Susan, Justin and Sherry had gathered by the back door of the Sheriff's office. Not even a minute later, Isaac let everyone inside. He arranged it this way so that the ladies weren't subject to anyone in lockup leering at them. It was an all-wood office (that almost resembled a small room in a cottage). Isaac kept a large desk in the middle of the room, preferring the more more open nature. He arranged a Trans-Siberian Railway map on the south wall, and whatever non-alcoholic drinks he could gather on short notice (Water and an herb tonic sweetened with local fruit were the only choices). He closed the door leading outside, the door leading to the cells and whistled to silence everyone.

"Thank you for coming, I'll try to be brief. In 4 days, we're going to rob 1 of the Vodka trains. Now this is a train that will have some people on it as well, so we must ensure that NO ONE GETS HURT!"

The crowd nodded, Isaac continued: "I sent out a telegram a little while ago to a friend of mine out west and he told me that there will be 5 train cars after they stop in Birobidzhan. 2 cars of sitting passengers in the rear of the train, a sleeper car for passengers who can afford a long journey, 1 car of Vodka barrels and the conductor's car. Also, there should be 4 Aborussianal Mafiya soldiers guarding it. They'll likely be in the rear of the train, acting like normal passengers or in the Vodka car itself."

Isaac then walked over to a book case, seemingly to pull out a book, only instead the bookcase turned into a door, he walked into a secret storage room and pushed out a cart of guns." Trevor struggled to ask, "Are those...Mts-255 revolver shotguns?"

Isaac nodded, "I confiscated these in a bust about a month ago, they're 5 shots until reload and they're semi-automatic."

David clicked his tongue 5 times, "I thought sheriffs had to turn over all weapons to the government."

Isaac grinned, "1 advantage to being so far away from Moscow is that the collection agent is almost never out here. To those of you who require guns for the job, be here early to collect, i even have extra shells for each of you."

Everyone remained focused on Isaac as he closed his secret storage room pulled out a large piece of paper that was divided into 2 groups: "In the coach" and "Stay in town". Following Isaac grabbing a large stick to point with, he resumed speaking: "The plan begins at 7am on February 5th. At that time, Damon/Kate/Allan/Laurie/Susan/Sherry, you open the Tourist saloon. Krystal/Justin/Rob/James, you guys open up your shops at exactly the same time. Everyone else (including Andrey and myself), will head west out of town to intercept the train between Birobidzhan and Khabarovsk. Mr. Langemann will be driving, Andrey will be his second to help get the barrels in the coach and arrange them so that everyone can get back in the coach safely. Once we board the train, Trevor and I will be staying in the rear car to control the passengers and subdue the Mafiya. Harley and Jason will do the same in the 2nd rear car. The sleeper car won't need any of us so Adam, David and Melinda will head straight for the Vodka and unload it into the coach, are there any questions?"

Harley raised his hand, "Why is nothing in Russian anymore? Everything is in English."

Isaac was caught off guard by the question, though it was still valid, "I know. It's as if this is another story written by Aaron Collins and he was too lazy to translate on his fancy typewriter of his. But in all seriousness, we are all descendants of people who lived in the ghost continent. Well, except Andrey as he's a native. But we won our freedom and our right to be citizens in this great mother land of Russia. AND WE WILL NOT LET THE MAFIYA BULLY US ANY LONGER!"

The crowd cheered, then shook hands with Isaac as they headed to their homes.

Ivan "Lucky 7" Gorbachev was first to speak at the Khabarovsk Aborussianal Mafiya town meeting: "Andrey is starting to make alliances in town. First, he conspires to keep our film away from us. Then he get protection from the Sheriff. What's next?"

The Siberian underboss, a woman named Tania Kasparov, replied, "We must take precautions, infiltrate the town. Be more...compassionate and not so assertive. It is easier to tame a dog with kindness than with roughness."

Another soldier, a big brute only known as "The Armour Man" spoke up, "We should also tighten security for all upcoming shipments."

Tania nodded in agreement, "Double the number of men for all shipments."

That brings the number of men on the train to 8


End file.
